


i'd like for you and i (to go romancing)

by specialsnowflake



Series: deacury [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/pseuds/specialsnowflake
Summary: Freddie asks John out. (that's it, that's really the fic)(title taken from Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy)





	i'd like for you and i (to go romancing)

John leans in to kiss Freddie, to draw his person closer, hold fistfuls of his long black hair and pour everything he has into one simple gesture- 

Except that he doesn't. John stays right where he is, on the couch next to Freddie, with his hands in his lap and his eyes wandering all over Freddie's person. It's silent, as Brian and Roger have run out of things to say and all John can think is do it do it do it do it- but he can't. He is frozen in place, trapped by his fear of messing things up, mentally going through the number of things that could possibly go wrong. Freddie could kiss back. Freddie could also shove him off and make things sour. He can't risk the latter, he just can't. You'll never know if you don't try you- 

No. He can't risk it. He'll never make the first move, but Freddie's looking and he's moving closer and- 

Their lips are touching. It's stiff and awkward and with none of the vigor that John would have imagined, but they've broken some ground and that's all that matters. Neither really move, and only break apart for air. And now they're looking at each other and oh God Freddie's eyes are pretty at this distance and what do we do now and-

"I can hear your mind racing, darling," Freddie says, and eyes the other two, who promptly leave the room as to give their friends privacy. 

John is at a loss for words, but he finally musters up a reply, albeit it's very bad and probably a very poor excuse for- "I was scared of messing things up," he replies quietly. "We have a good thing going here."

Freddie smiles, and John feels himself heating up inside. "I've rather fancied you for a while," Freddie confesses, and pauses in contemplation. He resumes after a few moments. "And if you give me the chance, I'll make a proper romantic- like Rudolph Valentino himself." 

Of course of course of- "Of course, Freddie." 

He's moving closer closer closer- they're kissing again, this time with a little more confidence. Freddie leads, and John tries his best to keep up. 

"Thank you, dear," Freddie says once they've broken apart. "I won't disappoint you." 

Like you ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support! I really appreciate it


End file.
